You Again
by hells
Summary: ginny is 22 and living on her own in an apartment. out of pity she lets a stranger stay with her. chap 13 up
1. a little message from me and a disclailm...

A little message from me:  
  
If you liked that chapter please review. If you hated that chapter please review. Whatever you thought PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. Also mail me with any ideas or thoughts. Cheers.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Don't sue me. 


	2. an unexpected visitor

Ginny Weasley yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes into focus. The Sun shone brightly through the white muslin curtains, causing her to groan and hide her face beneath the bed-covers. Ginny hated mornings - these mornings in particular. Monday Mornings. She swung her legs off the bed and threw the covers back, the sudden cold breeze sending a chill running down her spine. Ginny slowly began to go about her morning rituals before finally making it down to breakfast. Just as she was about to spoon some Glow Grains (a kind of glow in the dark Wizard Cereal) the door-bell rang shrilly through her apartment.  
  
She opened the door to see a tall figure wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up leaning against her porch. The man lazily chewed on some Wizard Gum (what makes it different is the fact that it never loses it's taste) before stomping into Ginny's apartment. Ginny continued to stand by the door too shocked to move. Then, snapping back to her senses she snatched a knife off of the kitchen surface next to her and waved it around lamely trying to look menacing. This caused the intruder to smirk.  
  
"Do stop that, unless of course, you were aiming to make a fool of yourself. In that case, feel free to carry on." And then he helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on her dining table.  
  
"Get your hands off of my fruit!" Ginny yelled and then closed her eyes bowed her head, " If you came to take my money then take what you want - just don't hurt me! But if you came to kill me then.then I'll just have to run I guess." She opened her eyes in surprise when she heard laughter.  
  
"Virginia I had no such intentions, although - if you are offering all your money then." Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The stranger knew her name.maybe he wasn't such a stranger after all.  
  
Ginny made the rash decision to dash across the room and attempt to pull his hood down, however the man merely flicked his wand and sent her flying into the air.  
  
'Aha!' Ginny thought, 'so he was a wizard.'  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She roared as fiercely as she could, and she suddenly thought with a disgusted jolt, that she sounded just like her mother.  
  
"Well, I don't really feel like it. But.I'll put you down if you agree to this one thing." Ginny nodded encouragingly, seeing as she could feel the blood rushing to her head as she was stuck to the ceiling. "That is, that you allow me to share an apartment with you."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, glaring.  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but basically I got kicked out of my house after having a big argument with my father."  
  
"What? You still live at home? But you must be about 22!"  
  
"Yes, same age as you in fact. By the way, have you forgotten that I have you currently suspended from the ceiling? Don't you want to come down?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't even know who you are. Why do you want to live with me of all people anyhow?"  
  
"Well, for various reasons I cannot contact my acquaintances, and everyone else I could think of hated me far too much to even consider sharing a house with me."  
  
"Hmm.what makes you think that I don't hate you?"  
  
"You are too gentle to hate. Now please, what is this 20 questions? Yes or No?"  
  
Ginny thought carefully for a moment. A mental list of pros and cons went through her mind,  
  
Pros: You would finally be let down from the ceiling You do get kind of lonely sometimes You might be able to force him to pay rent He might be hot You might be able to force him to do house work He wouldn't attack you You would get to see who he is.  
  
Cons: You don't even know who he is He might ruin your privacy You might not be able to force him to pay rent He might be butt ugly You might not be able to force him to do house work He might be an escaped convicted murderer  
  
But she did kind of feel sorry for him. It sounded like he had no friends or anything. So she silently nodded, yes.  
  
"Well, just sign here so you cannot pull out of it. Oh, and this is a wizards contract so you cannot break it." Ginny sighed and made a poor attempt at signing the scroll upside down. When she finished the man flicked his wand again and with a loud bump she fell to the tiled floor.  
  
"Hey! That hurt you know!" She got up and rubbed her arm gingerly. He sighed impatiently and lazily plonked his feet on the table his black Dr Martins making a deep thump on her shiny table. "Rule number one mister. No feet on the table." He grumbled but put his feet back down. "Rule number two. Take that damn cloak off and show me who I have to live with." Ginny folded her arms across he chest and waited.  
  
The man stood up and breathed heavily. He silently pulled back his thick black cloak to reveal a pale face with piercing grey/blue eyes, blonde hair. He wore a silver chain round his neck that had a tiny serpent pendant on it, he also had on a black suit with a black shirt on underneath. His black trousers hung right over his clumpy boots and he stared expectantly up at Ginny.  
  
"Hello Virginia Weasley." He mumbled. Ginny took a step back and gasped. What had she done? She had just agreed to living with.  
  
"Malfoy" She replied coolly trying to hide her alarm. Well done Ginny. You really are screwed aren't you. Well Bloody Done.  
  
A/N: this chapter has had a make-over, so to speak thanks to my new beta reader Melissa Malfoy (thanks so much!)!!! yeah, there aren't many changes but now there are no more grammatical errors! Woohoo! 


	3. settling in

Ginny sat down slowly at the dining room table and took in a long shaky breath. Malfoy began juggling with some Satsuma's, his eyes surveying her apartment before settling on the fridge.  
  
"So Virginia, what's for brunch? I fancy bacon and eggs." Draco smirked as Ginny angrily got up and brushed her hands agitatedly down her black skirt suit,  
  
"Well Malfoy, whatever you want to make. I am leaving for work." Draco's face fell when he heard this.he couldn't cook. But, he thought, at least I'll have this place to myself - get settled in.  
  
Ginny pulled on her long black hooded coat (like a black version of little red riding hood), grabbed her keys and her handbag and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Bye then." Draco muttered to the door. He kicked his boots off and tapped his wand so it played some muggle tune from some radio station or whatever. First it played Shakira Underneath Your Clothes. "Jesus, spare me that slushy crap." He groaned and tapped the wand again, this time it played Nickelback How You Remind Me. "That'll do."  
  
He walked strolled down the hall until he met the first door. A heavy oak door with an iron doorknob. He pushed it open to reveal a smallish room tiled with pastel blue and yellow. It had in it a shower bath and toilet (one with the funky fish toilet lids) and finally a sink. Right, he thought, bathroom. He sauntered out and walked up to the next door. A wooden door with a stained glass sunset in the window, a glass handle for this one. He gave it a shove and it opened and it revealed a warm spicy looking room that had floorboards with a small red rug thrown over it. There was an average size muggle telly, a fireplace, an orange spice sofa and a matching chair. In the corner sat a stereo with two large speakers standing on either side. "Nice." He thought it looked kind of.cosy. He continued walking up to the second to last door. A frosted glass door that slid open and behind this door stood a desk with a computer on top, although it was hidden beneath a large, messy pile of papers and various pieces of muggle and wizard stationary. It also contained a tall metal bookshelf cram-packed with books, magazines and notebooks. He moved on to the final room. This one was a large bedroom. He walked inside and decided to have a little rummage. The walls were painted cream and it had a large double bed in the centre with white sheets. He noticed that only one side of the bed was slightly ruffled - "She lives alone then." He mumbled to no one in particular. There was a white bedside table with a lamp on it and a witch magazine lay open on the table. There was a cream painted chest of draws and the white muslin curtains draped at the sides of a shuttered window. A small bookshelf was in here also. After a few minutes he left and walked back up to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge.  
  
At 6:30 that evening Ginny walked back in from her job as a muggle counsellor (she liked helping people). She pulled her shoes of and threw them across the room. Ginny released her thick and curly red hair from the restraints of its turquoise butterfly clasp shaking out of its stiff position. She made her way to the office to dump her paperwork she had been given but stopped when she heard noises coming from her living room. Was that.giggling? She cautiously pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw. "DRACO! WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny stared down in horror at Draco and a blonde woman she had never seen before lying on her couch making out. The woman looked questioningly at Draco, and Ginny noticed that her shirt was undone and her skirt was unzipped. "Don't worry Caroline." "It's Catherine sweetie." The woman replied whilst massaging his chest. Draco waved his hand impatiently. ".Catherine, this is my lovely sister Virginia. She is staying here for a couple of days. Don't mind her she just worries so much about me, you know." And then he went back to kissing "Catherine" passionately.  
  
Ginny stomped over to Malfoy and yanked him up by the arm.  
  
"You. Catherine. Out NOW." She glared sharply at the young lady and Catherine didn't think twice before she jumped up pulling her shoes on and hurrying out the door. "Draco. You complete.you.you.Grr" She gave him a look that clearly stated that she would like nothing more than for him to drop dead.  
  
"Look, Virginia I'm sorry. I really am." He gazed up at her with his grey eyes full of sorrow. Ginny knew that he was just feeding her a whole load of crap but those eyes.  
  
"O.K. Just don't let it happen again alright? Or you will be out." She sighed and stomped into her bedroom. Why oh why had she ever agreed to do this?  
  
Ginny changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She was so tired she just closed her eyes and was on the brink of sleep when.  
  
"Virginia. Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Go now"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Mmm.whatever"  
  
Draco threw his clothes over the couch and pulled a blanket over him as he curled up on the couch.  
  
"Draco, you have to do something about this sleeping arrangement." He told himself before slipping into the land of nog (basically he fell asleep.).  
  
A/N: this is a re-made, re-vamped, re-done, re-visited and revised version of chapter 2. Thanks to my beta readers: Melissa Malfoy and Michelle Garcia! Oh, and in case you were wondering - as many people seem to - it is meant to be "nog". I did not mean to write nod. I am just a freak, k?! remember to review. 


	4. threats and arguments

Ginny strolled lazily down to breakfast in her pyjamas and plonked herself down opposite the black clad figure that is Draco Malfoy. "Morning Virginia."  
  
"Morning to you to." Ginny mumbled in reply. She set about pouring herself some cereal and just as she crammed her mouth full of some the phone drilled through her silence. She leaned back in her chair and grabbed the phone off of the hook, "brebo?" She asked her mouth full of cereal. "Er…what?" The person on the other end of the phone asked clearly confused. "Sorry…hello?" Ginny said once she had swallowed  
  
" It's Jonathon Briggs…I was just wondering if you fancied going for a drink after work? You know…just the two of us."  
  
"Well…sure! See you at work then Jon! Bye!"  
  
Ginny hung up; her face so bright it could have put the sun out of business. "What are you looking so happy about?" Draco asked offhandedly, frowning at his cereal like it was poison.  
  
"None of your business." Ginny smiled  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Draco glared at her and left the kitchen. "Ahem! Excuse me Draco but aren't you going to put your bowl in the sink?" Ginny called after him still grinning like a maniac. "No." He called back and shut the door to the bathroom as he went in to get dressed. Ginny shook her head laughing. God, nothing could stop that girl from smiling today!  
  
Draco spent that day strolling around London, Covent Garden and Oxford Street spending money like paper. He might not live with his dad anymore but he still had money to spend! He got back laden with various bags all filled with black and grey and black and…more black. He banged on the door to Ginny's apartment. No answer. After about 5 minutes of banging Draco just pulled out his wand, checked the hall for anyone from the other apartments and whispered Alohamora as quietly as he could. The door opened with a click and he pushed his way in dumping his bags on the kitchen table and making his way through to the living room. He stopped and turned as he heard sounds coming from Ginny's room. So she was in! He prepared himself for a good grumble as he approached the door. He heard a sigh and the deep rumblings of a man. The sigh was Ginny's he presumed. He heard more happy mumbling coming from her room and then silence. He stopped and his ears pricked up, trying to catch what they were doing…not that he cared of course. Probably snogging…or worse, he thought with disgust. He stomped back to the kitchen to try some of his new clothes on to cheer him up a bit.  
  
He was standing there in his boxers black of course about to try on his trousers and jumper when Ginny and her new man came strolling down the hall. Ginny stopped and stared at Draco in shock. "Ma – Malfoy! I didn't expect you to be back yet." She blushed as she saw that he was only wearing his boxers. "Clearly." Draco replied raising an eyebrow at her flushed cheeks and the mans rugged expression. "Well, um bye John…I'll see you Thursday then?" The man nodded staring questioningly at Malfoy, but allowed Ginny to guide him to the door. "I'll explain about him later." She muttered kissing him lightly on the cheek and gently pushing him out the door.  
  
"Virginia. So that is the mystery man then? Well, I hate to say it but I think you could have done better than that. Have you no taste at all?" He continued dressing in his black clothes. "Well, I like him so you can shut up. Hey, if you need to share an apartment with me where did you get all that money from to buy those clothes?" Ginny asked sharply looking at the tons of bags that filled her kitchen. Draco just smirked and carried on changing. "What do you think? You don't have a floor length mirror in this house so you will have to make do." He asked striking a male model pose jokingly. Ginny had to admit that he did look hot. But, she realized, he could probably even look good in a bin liner. "Great. Now tell me, why are you here? What are you doing in my house? You can't keep it a secret from me."  
  
She stood up and looked down at the now sitting Draco glaring. Draco looked up into her fiery eyes and pierced them with his grey ones, he smirked, "Virginia, I can do what I want now please, stop glaring…it doesn't suit you." Which of course, was a lie; Draco truly thought that her glare suited her just fine. In fact she looked sort of…cute. "Listen Draco, this is my house and I can glare all I want! Don't you tell me what to do under my roof! If you speak to me like that you will soon find all these precious clothes out of that goddamn window. Which by the way is MY window! Because this is MY HOUSE so you will do what I damn well tell you!" She stamped her foot, her face flushed with anger. Draco stood up and gazed down at her, causing Ginny to take a step back, alarmed at his height. He towered over her, and spoke in a cold tone, "Are you threatening me Virginia? This is not the smartest of moves. If I were you I would sit down and shut up." He looked coolly down at her angry, yet worried face and smirked as he could see in her open face the inner battle she was having before him. Ginny sighed and resignedly sat back down in her seat, and Draco shortly after followed her lead.  
  
He looked at Ginny and frowned to see she was still thinking deeply about her decision to give in. Suddenly she shot up from her chair and stomped over to the front door. Ginny opened it and spoke harshly, "Draco, I don't care what you think you can say or do, but I demand either you tell me what is going on or I will force you to leave the premises. Now, it's your call." She gestured to the door and glared ferociously at Malfoy. Draco strode over to where Ginny was standing and slammed the door shut. He pushed her up against the heavy wood of the door, grabbing her wrists and forcing them behind her back single-handed. He flicked his wand with the other hand and a gold parchment appeared. Ginny's stomach lurched as she recognized it as the contract, which she had signed in agreement to his living here. Her eyes looked to the bottom where her signature lay in red ink. Damn. "You see Ginny, you cannot break this contract. So I think you are pretty much powerless in this situation. So, why don't you do as I said before and sit down and SHUT UP." He released her from his iron grip and stomped off to the living room.  
  
"Idiot. Touchy, edgy, grumpy, moody, violent, controlling, arrogant IDIOT." Ginny muttered rubbing her wrist gingerly as she looked down to see a large bruise appearing. She would soooo get him for this. He had better sleep with one eye open from now on. But, she realized, she hadn't thought about why Draco was so desperate to keep his reasons for being here as secret as possible. He had always been one to play his cards close to his chest but Ginny was sure she had seen something beneath that cold stare…was it…desperation? Urgency? Why did he want to make her drop the subject so much. Whatever caused him to get kicked out of his house was obviously big. Really big. Oh well, there was plenty of time for interrogation. 


	5. Draco tells all

Saturday arrived soon enough. And Ginny was practically beaming with obvious joy. Her and Jon had been out again and were getting on brilliantly, and…it was the weekend and at the weekend Ginny doesn't have to go to work. It had taken her ages to convince Jon that she and Draco were in NO way involved, but he was still particularly icy in Draco's presence. Ginny sang as she walked into the living room – still in her pyjamas at 11:00am? It must be the weekend!! – and picked up a magazine from the table. She lazily pushed Draco to the side of the sofa and sat down. "Whaa?" Draco sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Virginia? Can't you read somewhere else?" He glared darkly at the annoying chirpy red-head sitting on his bed/sofa.  
  
"No." She replied simply, smirking mischievously into her magazine.  
  
"Fine." He stomped out the room, still hugging his pillow.  
  
"I'm just going over to Jon's house, I'll be back at around…later. BYE!" Ginny called before closing the front door behind her. She had left a note on the kitchen table in case Draco hadn't heard her.  
  
Draco emerged about half an hour later, wearing a towel round his waist and his green fluffy slippers. He trudged over to the table, bit into an apple and read the note that sat lopsided in the fruit bowl:  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm just off to Jon's house for about a couple of hours (although it will very possibly be longer) so no need to worry – not that you would, of course. Have a good Saturday! Don't wreck the house while I'm gone, and if you are planning on bringing some poor stupid woman back, make sure she's gone before I get back. And I don't want to find any red pairs of knickers lying around on my couch!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny xxx  
  
He sighed grumpily – he didn't like that Jon guy at all. There was something dodgy about him. Just then the kettle boiled and he went over to pour himself some coffee. Today was going to be yet another boring day.  
  
Ginny came home at around 11pm looking tired and annoyed. "Have fun did we?" Draco asked mockingly eyeing her extremely angry expression. She reached down as she passed him and clouted him round the head. She smiled, satisfied as he gave a cry of pain. "You know what? I was thinking…" Draco looked up at Ginny whose eyebrow was arched.  
  
"Wow, Draco. It's a miracle – I didn't know even know Malfoy's had brains." She looked down at the blonde man who was now glaring.  
  
"Yes, Virginia I've been thinking. Get over it. Anyway, I think I should tell you why I'm here. Sit down."  
  
Ginny sat opposite waiting for the reason why her worst enemy was living with her.  
  
"Virginia, I deserted the dark side. You know, ditched the death eaters. Erm…sorry I've run out of alliterations. I was working as a spy for Dumbledore and the Ministry and Voldemort kind of…found out." Draco grinned sheepishly at Ginny who looked shocked.  
  
"So my father kicked me out and I'm currently in hiding from just about everyone I ever hung out with over the past few years. And today I got this message by owl." He carelessly tossed a scrap of black and silver paper at Ginny. It read:  
  
Do not think we have forgotten about you, traitor. We are watching your every move and know exactly where you are. We also know whom you hold most dear and will destroy them if you do not come forward and take then punishment you deserve.  
  
"So basically, I'm screwed. Well, the thing is, I don't have any friends or people I hold dear. Or at least, I didn't used to." The last part was barely a whisper, but Ginny heard it and looked carefully up into those pools of grey. " Virginia, as much as I hate to admit it…I don't want to lose you. I'm not gonna give a soppy speech or anything so don't worry, but if I am suddenly gone because they've found me…then, you know, don't come looking for me, because if you're gonna do that you might as go pogoing up mount Everest. Basically, it's stupid. So…er…" At this point Draco's cheeks turned a milky pink and he leaned forward and hugged Ginny.  
  
Ginny, being the emotional type, began to cry softly. Just then Draco pulled back and looked at Ginny, as if deep in thought. "Virginia, why were you in such a bad mood when you got in? I mean…you've been like some kind Cheery Cherub all week and suddenly you've turned into a big old grumpy thing. How come?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, well…I don't really want to tell you." Ginny blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Come on! I just practically placed my heart on the table and left you free to examine it!"  
  
"O.k., well…me and Jon had a fight. He's just a bumhead."  
  
"Bumhead? Interesting word you've got there. I knew he was a jerk, what'd he do?"  
  
"Well, we were about to you know…do It and then I told him that I wasn't ready. I said that we had only been dating a week. He told me I was stupid and that we couldn't get any closer than we already were, and he got mad at me. I know that I'm stupid and frigid, I mean you sleep with women who you meet ten minutes before, and Its nothing special only…well…you know…" Her blush deepened and she was staring extremely intensly at the tiled floor.  
  
Draco laughed and spoke softly, "I'm just a big manipulator. Don't go by my standards – and anyway, if you wanna wait then you wanna wait and he should have respected that. I mean it can be a big deal. God, the way we keep saying It instead of just sex or shag…It is like the language of school kids and virgins. Surely at 22 we should be able to talk about it freely? Oh, see? There I go again with my It." He blinked confused when he saw her blush go so red that even the beetroots in the salad bowl were cringing. What had he said? Seriously, she couldn't still be embarrassed by sex? Hmm…he decided to test it out.  
  
"Virginia, only we know when we are ready to have sex." He put an accent on the word sex and saw her blush again. "Sex. Sex. Sex." He watched amused as her face was now redder than red. Now, why would she be so embarrassed? Surely she wasn't still…? One way to find out… "Virginia…I never noticed before but it sounds like a lengthened version of Virgin. Hey, that could be your new nickname." He stifled a gasp as he realised by the look on her face at this word that he was indeed dealing with a 22 year old virgin. Now that really was a rare jewel. "Virginia…are you a-"  
  
"Yes! I'm a virgin god dammit! Now quit with the teasing. I don't expect you to understand – you probably can't even remember the meaning of the word. But I didn't want to lose my virginity to a man who I wasn't sure if I loved or not – and Jon couldn't understand that so I don't expect you to be able to either. Now, please excuse me while I go to bed!" She pushed passed him, red faced, but he caught he arm.  
  
He stared into her eyes at the brown/amber eyes, rich with embarrassment and anger, "Virginia, I'm sorry." And then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny's eyes softened for a minute, but she quickly regained composure, "Let go Draco." And reluctantly Draco released Ginny's arm from his grip and watched desperately as he watched her retreat down the hall. But what he couldn't see was the small smile on her face as she entered her bedroom for a long night's sleep.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love you all! I completely understand if you think this is crap, and feel free to tell me so in my review section. I g2g not coz my favourite song is on: Hero by Chad Kroegor (don't panic people, not the one by Enrique Inglesies or however you spell it.) – you know the one from the spider man soundtrack, which by the way I am most definitely gonna buy. Farewell my good reviewers and have a merry life! 


	6. a new arrival

Waking up late Sunday morning, Ginny rolled over in bed to check the time. Her eyes met a pair of grey/blue eyes staring curiously at her. Thoughts rushed through her head in a flash: those eyes look like Draco's.what's Draco doing in my bed.did I sleep with Draco?.nooooo! A second later, however, her thoughts passed and gave way to a new thought as her eyes started to focus: he looks curious. Curious? Why would he be curious? Wait a minute.is that fur? I swear Draco didn't have fur yesterday.Ahh. She looked down at the furry creature and realised that this was in fact a cat. Oh. Her embarrassment at being such an idiot gave way to annoyance and anger. What was this cat doing here? Ginny had a strong idea what or who brought it here. Draco.  
  
She stomped into the living room where Draco was pulling his shirt on over his head and whacked him before he even managed to free himself from the depths of the t-shirt. She hit him again.but mainly for fun the second time. "Draco! Why the hell is there a fuzzy creature in my bed?" Ginny screamed kicking him in the shin this time. "His name is Shadow. And I found him cold and shivery on the porch.what did you want me to do - just leave him there?" "YES." Draco raised his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry! Listen, I'll make sure he doesn't go into your room. You won't even notice he's here I swear." Ginny scowled but stomped out, which Draco took as a sign of defeat. He picked up Shadow who had been cuddling up to his feet and stared into his eyes. Now this cats stare could almost match his own, "Listen Shadow, she may be a pain in the ass but this is her house so you and me are gonna have to live by her rules. We guys have got to stick together, right Shad?" The cat meowed in agreement and Draco put him gently on the floor and watched as his new cat began trying to tear up the sofa with his claws.  
  
At about 2pm there was a loud knock at the door. Ginny tore herself away from the t.v. - she was watching her favourite film - Moulin Rouge - and went to see who it was. Draco was busy playing with Shadow in the bathroom - he considered this the only place that had no cloth for him to tear up. Ginny gasped as she opened the door and prayed that Draco stayed in the bathroom.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Ginny greeted her brother and stepped back from the doorway, allowing him to come in. "Hi Gin." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down. "Yeah, you know what? I really need the toilet so I'm just gonna go and.go. I'll be back in a sec." And with that Ginny left her brother sitting there on his own.  
  
She rushed down the hall to the bathroom and skidded to a halt outside the door. She knocked and then barged right in - not bothering for an answer. She looked down into four pairs of grey eyes. Spooky. "Draco, quit playing with the cat and HIDE!" She whispered urgently. "Why? Who is it? It's not the Death Eaters is it?" Panic was clear in Draco's voice. "No, it's worse. It's Ron." Ginny looked gravely down at him, and even the cat appeared to gulp. "Shit! Ok.I'll just stay in the shower and you keep him busy and when I hear you sneeze I'll take it as a cue to run through to the back door and run and hide in a bush or something. Right?" Ginny looked at Draco for a second before replying firmly, "Right." She looked at him once more before rushing back off to put the plan into action.  
  
"Ginny! What took you! I made you a cup of tea, no sugar and full cream milk." Ron smiled as he handed her a mug of steaming tea. "Thanks." Ginny muttered in reply. "So Gin, any news? Any gossip? Any anything?" He looked hopefully up at her, and she knew that he was secretly asking if she had found a guy yet. He was so annoyingly over protective. "No. Nothing. Everything is just fine. Why would it not be?" Damn, Ginny thought, that did not go well. It was supposed to sound casual - I was doing that thing where I cover up too much and then people can always tell something is going on. Ron eyed her suspiciously, before breaking into a smile, "Ginny, have you found a lover? Is that what you are hiding?" He hugged her before she could stop him. And he seemed so happy she didn't want to hurt his feelings "Um, yeah! How did you guess? Um, I'm not sure how long it will last though so don't get your hopes up!" Ginny pasted a huge fake smile on her face, but Ron was too happy to notice. "Come on then, spill. What does he look like?" "Well, he's got pale blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He's tall and average looking - you know not too muscly but not scrawny. He is so tall I have to stand on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He loves black and wears stylish clothes all the time." Ginny's brain ticked furiously as she realised that she was describing Draco. Why did she do that? She should have made something up about the guy she had been dating previously. "Well Gin, by the way you described him, it seems like you are totally in love!" Ron laughed. "What makes you say that?" Ginny asked panicking. How exactly had she said it? It wasn't like she adored Draco or anything. "Call it married man intuition. I remember when I was first with Hermione, I always used to speak about her like that." Ron's eyes glazed over and a blissful smile spread across his face, making his eyes sparkle. Ginny playfully nudged him, "You still do Ron! You two are the most perfect couple I have ever known!" "So, what's his name then?" "What? Oh," Ginny thought quickly. I know, she thought, I'll delay this conversation by sneezing. "His name is.ACHOO!" .  
  
. Draco had been listening to the conversation whilst playing with shadow in the shower tray, and his ears pricked up as he heard Virginia's description of her "boyfriend". It was him. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened to her voice sway with pleasure at his description. He thought he was going to be sick with all the stupid happy talk that was going on though. It was just too.cute for him. He kept expecting them to break out into the "Care Bears" theme tune any minute. He jumped up at the sound of a sneeze. He picked up Shadow and bolted out the bathroom.  
  
. As soon as she sneezed Ginny remembered with horror the plan. Before she could do anything Draco had bolted out the door and she desperately tried to block Ron's view of him. Too late. "MALFOY!" Ron charged at him pushing Ginny out the way. She fell to the floor, knocking her elbow on the wall. She crumpled in pain and made an attempt to get up and stop the fight that was going on between the two men.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the mix up.I kinda forgot to post this chappy.so yes, those who said it was weird in the reviews, u were right.I forgot! I'm so sorry.hopefully this will clear things up a bit. 


	7. an unexpected visit

Malfoy looked stunned as a big ball of blinding red threw itself on him, knocking himself to the ground. He looked up and saw the freckly face of Ron yelling back at him. A string of insults left his mouth as Ron punched him where it really hurts. He punched Ron in the nose and rolled out from under him as Ron tried to get Draco on the cheek. Ron spat at him and kicked him in the shin, which Draco returned with a punch in the jaw and a twist of Ron's arm. Suddenly a small hand grabbed Ron by the arm and threw him against the wall before either of them could stop her. Ginny stood protectively in front of her brother and so Draco raised his hands defensively and backed away. She turned and glared at Ron who took a deep breath and then nodded. She stood in the middle of the two and then spoke quickly before any of them could fight again. "Listen. Ron, you idiot, I don't really have a boyfriend I was just trying to hide the fact that Draco is staying here. And before you yell, he didn't do anything to me. It's fine. I didn't want to hurt your feelings because you looked so happy so I just went along with it. I am sorry for leading you on. Forgive me?" She said this last bit so fiercely all Ron could do was nod and breath deeply to stop himself punching Malfoy in the head. "Draco, why did you play along? Why couldn't you have just pushed him off and ran? Now my brother has a bleeding nose and it's all your fault," At this point Draco made a motion to protest but Ginny held her hand up so he merely pointed to his crotch painfully, "Yes, ok Ron was a bit of a bumhead but so were you. I am sorry for sneezing it was meant to be a diversion for Ron whilst I tried to think of a fake name. Forgive me?" Draco also nodded numbly. Ginny then took a deep breath and asked calmly, " Draco, where is Shadow?"  
  
"He's hiding in the living room I think."  
  
"Go and hug him, he's probably a bit freaked out." Draco wordlessly obeyed.  
  
"Where is he sleeping?" Ron asked after Malfoy had left.  
  
"In the living room, why?"  
  
"Just so long as it's not with you."  
  
"Ron, you know I'm still a virgin. I'm not about to lose my virginity to Draco." Although you wouldn't mind would you! Ginny slapped her head angrily, her thoughts were gross.  
  
"I know. So, really you are still single?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. You did seem very happy though, ever thought about being an actress?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were acting right?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
They looked at each other for a minute before Draco came strolling back in, petrified cat in arms. He looked at the two awkward figures and then strolled back into the living room.  
  
"Right. Well I'd better be going then."  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
Ron kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her,  
  
"Bye then Gin. Speak to you soon."  
  
"Bye! Love you!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Please don't tell everyone about Draco."  
  
Ron hesitated, frowning slightly, but then he smiled, "Sure. Whatever you want Gin. Bye!" and with that he walked down the steps of her porch and out into the street. Ginny waved him off, gratefully, until he turned the corner at the end of the road.  
  
Sighing, she shut the door and turned to see Draco raising his eyebrows accusingly at her. "Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry, I forgot about the whole 'sneeze when you want me to run' thing. I really am sorry."  
  
Draco sighed heavily but shrugged his shoulders and walked off to watch ER, one of his favourite muggle shows. Only problem was Virginia didn't have cable so he was still eagerly awaiting that kiss between Abby and Carter. He loved the one where Susan Lewis, John Carter, Abby Lockhart, Luca Kovac and that new guy were sent on the sexual harassment course. But poor Carter, only 11 years old? No wonder he hadn't slept with Susan yet, he probably is scarred for life. He would never admit his obsession though, because he was worried it would question his manliness. 


	8. a happy couple and another date

Ginny opened the door to see Draco and Shadow curled up together on the sofa, looking totally gorgeous (the cat, that is!). She sat down next to Draco and lifted his arm, placing it over her shoulders before Ginny snuggled down with them. She idly stroked the sleek, black fur of Shadow, his purring calming her, and allowing her, for the first time, to think about what had just happened. Ron knew. She gazed up at Draco who seemed deeply engrossed in the American Hospital Drama he was watching. Wasn't really her thing, she much preferred clever, sharp and witty shows like Six Feet Under. "Draco, do you think he'll tell?" Draco stirred, and reluctanty turned to look at Ginny, "No, but they will find out. I mean, I'm living with you Virginia, how long can we keep it a secret?" "Hmm, true. But when they find out, I might not tell them that you tricked me into it if you promise me one thing." "What?" "Quit being a womaniser, bringing all of those stunning women into my flat and letting them walk around when I'm in the house. I don't want to see them, at least." "Ok, fine - you won't see them anymore. But why not?" "They make me feel fat and ugly." At this Draco laughed. Ginny jabbed him painfully in the shoulder, "It's true! How would you feel if I brought a heap of gorgeous men, strutting around like they've just been sucked off the Catwalk?" "I'd feel great, 'coz I would see that I look even better than them." "Shut up."  
  
Ron was sat next to Hermione at his house, his brain, small as it may be, ticking furiously over the recent events. Ginny. Draco. Same house. AGH! Different beds. PHEW! Can't tell everyone. Can tell anyone? Anyone not everyone. "Herm.?" He turned and his eyes locked with his wife's. She had her hand on her stomach and was reading a book on child care. Without lifting her head she replied absently, "mmm?" "I have something to tell you. But I shouldn't be telling you." Hermione's head instantly shot up, "Why are you telling me then, Ron?" "So you don't want me to tell you?" "I never said that. What is it?" As much as she hated going against he morals, sometimes she couldn't resist. "Ginny has a room mate." Her anticipating face lit up with delight, "That's wonderful! Is he male? Is he cute? Is he rich? Is he a wizard? Is he-" "He's Draco Malfoy." Ron blurted out, and then held his breath waiting to see her reaction. Hermione rose up in her chair, "How the hell did that happen?" She shrieked, horrified with the image of Draco being in the same city as her, let alone her sister in laws house. "I don't know.but promise not to tell anyone I told you. Especially not Ginny." Sighing heavily, Hermione shrugged, "Not my business, I guess. Are they together though? I mean, if he looks anything like he did at Hogwarts then.wow!" Ron frowned, "What do you mean, wow?" Hermione leant back on the sofa and smiled to herself. "Oh, nothing." "I thought you hated Malfoy?" "Don't get me wrong, he's a complete pain in the bum.but a down right gorgeous one. Those eyes.so deep. Those strong muscly quidditch legs. And that bu - " "Hermione! I don't need to hear anymore!" She giggled and then added, "Oh, but you are still the best man any woman can get.even if you don't have such great legs." They leant in and kissed lovingly. "I just hope our baby will inherit my legs, huh?" She laughed breaking away from him.  
  
Ginny was just getting ready for bed when Draco burst into the room, a bedraggled looking Shadow in his arms. Ginny stood frozen, before realising that she was standing there in her underwear. She sheepishly grabbed her dressing gown. "Nice. Matching black silk. My favourite colour." Draco noted, merely for the enjoyment of watching Ginny's blush deepen. "Why are you here?" She asked, staring fiercely at a blob of dust on the carpet. Was it wool, or cat hair? Draco's eyes grew wide again, as he remembered the whole 'panic' thing. "I have a date with Kate.Katherine.Kylie...whatever, and she's allergic to cats. What do I do with Shad?" Ginny pursed her lips and took Shadow off of him. "I thought you weren't going to bring any women back?" "Ah.no I believe it was 'you will not see them'. And you won't. So long as you don't go in the living room." He smiled cockily at his own genius. Ginny whacked him around the ear and then proceeded to the bathroom. Asshole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.you're keeping me going! Please review me.please! Hope things aren't getting too boring for you, and yes.Hermione is pregnant. Anyhow, keep telling me what you think is crap and what you think is.less crap. Ooh, and if you know any great stories could you recommend them to me????!!!! I'm in need of some reading.# Luv Hells xXx 


	9. drunken stupidity

Ginny scooped up Shadow in her arms and took him into her bedroom, grumpily slamming the door behind her. As she plaited her hair before going to bed (when you have such thick hair as Ginny, the only way to stop it from looking like a puff ball in the morning is to plait it - it generally stops the brush from breaking when you brush your hair) she could hear the door bell. A woman with a soft, smooth voice entered and she could faintly make out the clinking of a bottle on a wine glass. The bastards were drinking her wine! She was gonna kill Draco tomorrow. She idly stroked shadow as she conjured up inventive ways of killing Draco, without being sent to Azkaban. Hmmm.  
  
Ginny was finding it impossible to sleep, hearing everything that was going on in the next room. Not something you wanna hear. She heaved herself out of bed to go and get a glass of milk, also so she could get some peace and quiet. Trudging up to the fridge, Ginny glared sharply at the half empty bottle of wine on the table. Well, she thought, you sure as hell aren't gonna get your hands on the rest of it! And so, out of spite, Ginny raised the bottle to her lips and glugged it down.  
  
Half a bottle of wine later, Ginny was grinning broadly and swaying slightly in her seat. She had forgotten how badly she held her drink. There was a knock at the door, and Ginny glanced lazily at the clock: 2 o'clock in the morning. The small sober part of her mind wondered what the hell someone was doing knocking on her door at this time but then the extremely drunk part of her got up and opened the door anyway. "Go 'way." She slurred frowning at the five men in black cloaks staring down at her. Noticing her drunk state, one of the men said mockingly, "We've come to check the metre." The others smirked. "Oh! Come in then. 'll jus make you some tea. Sorry 'bout this but I'm a lil bit drunk!" At this Ginny hiccupped. She opened the door fully, undoing the latch and as soon as the men had entered her house the largest of the three delivered a quick blow to the small red-headed woman, grinning slightly as she released her grip on the door and fell into blackness.  
  
The man then threw her over his shoulder and exited, closely followed by the other four and they silently shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
Draco got up the next morning and showed his most recent bed companion (or couch companion in his case) to the door. She had been one of the less exciting ones. Oh well, maybe he'd have more luck next time. He looked down sharply as he felt a soft body rubbing against his leg. Shadow. "Ginny!" He called charging up to her room and knocking loudly on the door. "Ginny, I thought I asked you to keep Shadow with you!" There was no reply. Fine, he thought, be that way. "Virginia Weasley, answer me or I'll come in there, and I don't care if you're decent or not!" Still no reply. "FINE!" And with that, Draco opened the door and stomped in to find.no one. The room was empty.  
  
Draco's anger changed to concern. Where is she? He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the office.everywhere. But no such luck. He glanced at the now empty bottle of wine on the kitchen table and frowned. Ginny had drunk the rest. Something told him that she wasn't much of a drinker. "ah well, she's probably just got drunk and is waking up right now in some ditch." He smiled slightly, but it soon faded as he realised that he was talking to himself. But he grew less assured as he noticed some scratch marks on the doorframe, as though someone had slid down it. And the single black boot print on the floor. And it wasn't his. His mind finally drew the conclusion that Virginia had been taken. By the same people who were after him. Draco hated playing the hero, that was Potter's job, but seeing as he wasn't here.it was up to him.  
  
  
  
A/N: With many thanks to my lovely reviewers (I'm going to try and list them all): SAngel Lee Velviet Sugar Sweet Princess of Mordor Seekerkeeper Jaded Gray Frog Fernanda elyse_sierra JY Sheens Tujunga Milkyweed Carolina Riddle Elen Jelena Aziraphael Draco-Lover Kuro Tsubasa Rose Kayla Angel of Shadows Werechick Virtual Faerie Jade Sarah Mage of Fire Lilyayl Kath H. Krum Cosmoz Anna M. White Hellokitty Addie Gengi Karrie Demetria1234 Usakitten TohmaDanzig Young Black Moonshine Dreamingfifi KoolKitty Mystical Kiwi CelticStorms Alyana05 Salad Sunkitten Faith Akiyama  
  
Thanks soooo much to all of you - I hope I got u all in! Please leave your email in the review bit so I can email you when I update. K? Hope you liked the chappy.remember to review! 


	10. Grudging Hero

Ginny awoke. Or at least she thought she had, but the darkness was just as dense with her eyes open as shut. She blinked a couple of times and slowly her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of. A sudden urge rub her sore head washed over her as she struggled to remember the previous nights events. Problem was her arms were tied behind her back and there was no one there she could ask to rub it either. Or at least, not as far as she could see, which wasn't very far at all. A rectangle of light appeared some distance away, and a figure came through it. "Hello Virginia." The mere sound of it sent shivers down her spine. She groaned in pain as another wave of pain throbbed through her head. "Suffering from a hangover, I see." The voice said with amusement and she could practically feel the smirk. "Now you are going to follow me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her from the floor towards the rectangle of light. It seemed that it was a doorway.  
  
Ginny put up as much resistance as possible not wanting to obey her captor's rules, so in the end the tall man just picked her up and took her outside himself. She blinked as they left the room and the man continued to take her down what looked like a long corridor. Jeez, her head hurt, and Ginny silently promised herself she would never drink again. Ever. He stopped outside a door and opened it, pushing her inside.  
  
It was a large room, with expensive and old fashioned furnishings. A four poster bed sat in the centre, and portraits hung on the walls, which were painted a deep red. He pushed her onto the edge of the bed, and stood in front of her, grinning wickedly. Her wrists hurt from the tight cuffs, but she didn't think she was about to be freed. The man walked across the room to a drinks cabinet and mixed some liquids together before bringing the odd drink to where Ginny sat. "Drink." He said flatly, holding the cup to her lips. She eyed it suspiciously, keeping her mouth clamped tightly shut. "Drink." He repeated, more firmly this time. He sighed exasperatedly, "It's for your hang over. I won't ask again. Now drink." Ginny didn't think it sounded much like asking to her anyway, but she still refused. Now his deep, blue/grey eyes flared up. He slapped her hard on the face with the back of his hand. Ginny's eyes watered with the sting from the blow her lips remained shut. "I am not trying to poison you, girl! Drink it or you'll be back in that cell." Ginny shuddered at the memory of the cold, damp cell but she still didn't trust this man and she sure as hell wasn't going to drink the odd concoction he held in front of her. The man then held her nose tightly, waiting patiently for her to run out of air. After an amazing amount of time, Ginny gasped for air and quick as a flash the potion was poured down her throat. Eugh. It tasted disgusting. But sure enough her head began to clear.  
  
"Quite a fiery character, aren't you? I can see what Draco saw in you." Ginny's head snapped up at this. "What do you mean?" "I have taken you as bait for Draco. He will come, I don't doubt that. Sooner rather than later though. Mind you, you and me can have some fun whilst we wait, can't we?" He grinned maliciously and Ginny very much doubted that his idea of fun was the same as hers. "Draco won't come for me, and then you'll be screwed. Why the hell do you want him anyway?" "Oh, I think he will. Didn't Draco tell his little girlfriend his story? How he betrayed us? Well he did. And now my master has allowed me to dispose of him how I may please. He is too kind.anyway, I am going to lure him here with you and all you can do is sit here and hope I don't kill you both!" He laughed at his own genius. Girlfriend? Ginny thought, I am most certainly not his girlfriend! And she was about to tell him so, when she thought better of it. What good would it do? He wouldn't believe her, and if he did he would merely kill her and get Draco anyway. She was bloody doomed. Suddenly her kidnapper smiled cruelly. He stood up, looking Ginny from head to toe and grinning in a manor that made Ginny feel sick. "So, Virginia. How do you like Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Draco grabbed his spare key off the washboard next to the sink and rushed out of the flat, not bothering to lock the door behind him. "Not like Ginny's got any decent stuff to steal, anyway." He muttered as he ran down the hall and out into the open air. He ran quickly down the street into a dark alleyway, ignoring an old man asleep in the corner with an empty bottle of extremely cheap beer, and also ignoring the horrible stench of wee. Eugh. He pulled out his wand and muttered quickly, "Accio broom." He hated to pull a Potter trick, but he was desperate, and wasn't about to try and figure out how to use those damn muggle transport contraptions.  
  
His broom flew into his hand and he cast a simple spell to conjure up a bubble to hide everything within it (namely himself and the broom), and took off into the warm, late morning sky. God, he hated the sun. His friends had gone through a period of calling him Dracula, but he soon, er, IconvincedI/ them to stop. After about 2-3 hours of flying through the crisp air, a large and sinister building loomed up on the horizon. A building he had hoped he would never have to lay eyes on again. Malfoy Manor.  
  
Ginny lay on the bed, her ankles and wrists bound, waiting for her inevitable death. She knew, even if Lucius didn't, that Draco would not come and when Mr Malfoy Senior realised this she would be metaphorical toast. As she attempted to rest her ears were filled with the sound of screams coming from a couple of floors below. Would that be her? Were they going to carry out various terrible tortures that would make your head tingle just thinking about them? Would she come out with no eyes and her ears attached to her big toe? Would she come out at all? Just as she was beginning to drift into the land of nod, the door opened and a man, dressed in traditional Butler clothes, marched purposefully across the room, threw Ginny over his shoulder and marched out. But Ginny had seen the look of regret and dread in his eyes and she knew that whatever was coming, it wasn't gonna be fun. Oh crap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hi again people! If you've read this far then you can go down a bit and REVIEW!!! Thanks again to everyone who reviews, I love you to pieces!!! Sorry about the short chapter.I've been kind of preoccupied with reading Adela H's fic The Snakes (please update twice a day!!!). If any of you guys have any suggestions about the fic or what you want to happen then either leave them in the review bit or email them to me! Oh, and I also need a Beta Reader.I think my writing is getting dodgier by the day.so if you're up for it then email me!!! Luv you all LOADS! Luv hells xXx ( 


	11. note from the authori'm going on holiday...

I this is me saying "bye bye" to all my lovely reviewers and beta readers and so on.  
  
But not for good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Basically I'm off to Española for docé (12) days so I can have fun trying to avoid the sun - it's always a bit of a challenge - and come back looking just as pale as I did when I left. Mind you.skinny-dipping in the river is always fun.hehehe! That was so not a joke.  
  
Soy bastante bien et Español, no? hahaha! No, really I'm totally crud. Rubbish. Crap. Useless. Etc. etc. etc.  
  
Eres un muy feo, muy grueso abuela con un grueso culo y un rosa bigote. Translation: You are a very ugly, very fat granny with a big bum and a pink moustache.  
  
I don't know if it makes sense or not, but it sounds good, no? Anyway.I'll be using that a lot in Spain! I think not.  
  
Basically, no updates or emails from moi, yo, me - whatever language.until the 31st. so if you wanna email me something.do it NOW! Unless NOW is the 19th onwards. Then just forget it.  
  
Does anybody else love smoothies? Does anybody else love tomato flavoured Kettle Chips? Does anybody else love macaroni cheese? Does anybody else hate all food that looks like a tree (i.e. broccoli, cauliflower.etc.)? anyway.now I'm blabbing so I'm gonna shut up and leave you alone. Mind you, you came here.so you should leave.  
  
BYE!!!!  
  
Luv hells xXx  
  
Oh, and I'm gonna thank all my reviewers again because it takes ages and I'm in need of a time filler.i have so much time, in fact, that I'm going to list how many times you each reviewed next to you. Hahaahaaaa! I have officially snapped. OK, here we goooooooo:  
  
SAngel 3 Lee Velviet 1 Sugar Sweet 1 Seekerkeeper 2 Princess of Mordor 1 Jaded 1 Gray Frog 1 Fernanda 1 Elyse-sierra 1 JY 1 SHEENS 1 Tujunga 1 Milkyweed 2 Carolina Riddle 1 Elen 3 Jelena 1 Aziraphael 1 Draco-lover 5 Kath 1 Lilyayl 1 Mage of Fire 1 Sarah 1 Jade 1 VirtualFaerie 3 Werechick 1 Angel of Shadows 1 Kayla 1 Rose 1 Kuro Tsubasa 1 Moonshine 1 Young Black 1 TohmaDanzig 1 Usakitten 1 Demetria1234@cs.com 1 Anna 2 Karrie 1 Gengi 1 Addie 1 Hellokitty 1 M.White 1 Cosmoz 4 H. Krum 1 Hpangel 2 Adria 1 Cherries 1 Faith Akiyama 1 Sunkitten 1 Salad 1 Alyana05 1 CelticStorms 1 Mystical Kiwi 1 Koolkitty 1 Dreamingfifi 1 AntipodeanOpaleye 1 Draco & Ginny forever 2 Stacy * Animegirl-Mika * Dragon Guardian ** Lisa * Aka*Rei * Abigfan * Elenya ****** Rain * Beccs * Kristen Surreal1 * Alazai **  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU! THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA READERS MICHELLE GARCIA AND MELISSA MALFOY!!! HAPPY SUMMER! 


	12. Pain

Draco landed smoothly and swiftly into. . .a large tree.  
  
"Shit." He muttered under his breath, brushing a strand of silver/blonde hair from his eyes as he tried to untangle his legs from a particularly sharp branch. Why did his father have to grow so many bloody large and spiky trees in his garden (if you can call about 8 fields and a huge courtyard a garden.)? Sorry, make that Lucius. He no longer had a father. A sudden recollection of unpleasant memories swarmed into Draco's mind like a horde of bees, making his frustration turn to anger. He kicked and struggled in the branches, desperately trying to free himself.  
  
"Merlin, what are you the Whomping bloody Willow?!" He growled at the tree before falling to the ground with an extremely loud thump. Gingerly rubbing his back he produced his wand from his trench coat (which was now covered in dead leaves) and summoned his broom from the strong clutches of the tree. Casting a disguising spell he stumbled towards the grand building about 100 metres away muttering under his breath about "demonic trees" and "bloody Ginny" and his "poor aching back".  
  
"So." Lucius Malfoy left the sentence hanging thickly in the air as he stared down at the pretty face, damp with sweat. The perspiration, of course, was more with what events might take place, rather than what has been. He had barely touched her since the slap 45 minutes ago, and for Lucius, that was saying something. He couldn't help but notice the naked hate in the girl's eyes, causing him to Malfoy-smirk (such an infamous smirk deserves its own name).  
  
". . .Virginia. Why the face, hmm? I mean; your bedroom is most likely the finest room you've ever laid eyes on - the bed probably costing more money than you have ever seen. If you ask me, your life is just peachy." He finished this with yet another smirk.  
  
Ginny refused to look at him, keeping her eyes downcast whilst he insulted her, her family and anything he could think of. The magical binds on her wrists and feet were cutting into her skin, causing her great discomfort. Once he had finished his malicious ranting she could practically feel the smirk stretching onto his ugly face. Upon seeing her squirm in the binds, attempting to get more comfortable, Lucius grinned, " Getting restless, are we? Well, don't worry, dear. . .not long to wait now." At this she muttered something, presumably horrible, that seemed to begin with the letter B. . .and then possibly an A. . .maybe followed by an S (get the picture?). Her captor immediately dropped his mocking tone -  
  
"What was that?" His voice was icy and sharp. When she didn't answer he bent down so his face was level with hers, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I don't think you quite understand. Let me enlighten you: You will probably die. Your boyfriend will probably die. No one except Draco knows where you are. . .and he is as useless as a robe with no head hole." Ginny thought this was a weird simile, but said nothing - her face hurt too much from where Lucius had a death-grip on it. Ouch. "Now," He continued, his voice sharp as a needle, " I'm getting tired of all this talk, let's have some fun. I, being a gentleman of the highest class-" he was cut off by Ginny's snort of suppressed laughter, "-of the highest class, I wouldn't dream of hitting a lady." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but still felt the slight burning sensation on her cheek from where he'd slapped her. "However. . ." Oh great, Ginny sighed mentally; the big but. ". . . These two gentlemen have no problem whatsoever with it, as they have almost as little class as they have intellect." Two great big rocks that Ginny supposed if you were feeling very imaginative you could call men, lumbered out of the shadows. They would have scowled at Lucius' cutting comment if they knew what intellect meant. So they just set about looking as menacing as possible. They were very good at it. Ginny thought, in what could very well be the last moments of her life that they looked amazingly like Crabbe and Goyle. Perhaps they were.  
  
"Wha' d'you wan' us to do?" The slightly broader one asked Malfoy Senior. The other one nudged him in the ribs, and Ginny was expecting a crack but The Big One was seemingly unaffected. He blinked a moment and then grinned, as though a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Oops. . .wha' d'you wan' us to do, masterrrrr?"  
  
"I do not care, just so long as you don't kill her. She's yours until Draco gets here.then I want her back so I can use her to lure him in. He's probably making his pathetic way here already, so whatever you do, make her scream enough for him to hear it. It should speed him up a bit." He smiled grimly at this, and as he swept out the room Ginny couldn't help but expect an evil and manic cackle. But then, she had always been one for tradition.  
  
Draco stood outside the Manor, pushing the painful memories of his miserable childhood out of his mind and concentrating on getting through the most likely cursed walls and into this god-forsaken home (for want of a better, more fitting word) to get that pain in the ass otherwise known as Ginny back. He decided to do what he really didn't think he should be doing. . .he rang on the doorbell.  
  
Lucius stood up at the sound of his wizarding doorbell (basically, it identified the person on the other side of the door).  
  
"DRACO!" cried the doorbell, with sickening enthusiasm. Lucius had been expecting his son to make a dramatic entrance by swinging through a window on a vine or something; ringing the bell seemed most. . .drab. Nevertheless he smoothed his cloak and opened the door, his eyes set in a cold stare, giving nothing away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco breathed deeply, there was no going back now.  
  
"Hello. . .Lucius. I am here to take back a Miss Virginia Weasley." Draco kept his tone icy so as not to let on how painful this was for him. He was not big on reunions; he hadn't attended the Hogwarts School one two years ago, either.  
  
"Good afternoon, Draco. I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I can help you there." As the words escaped Lucius' mouth a loud, blood-curdling scream erupted from somewhere below the floor. Draco tried hard not to flinch - that was definitely Ginny.  
  
He made an attempt to step past Lucius, knowing it was useless, which indeed it was. Lucius merely placed a hand on Draco's chest.  
  
"So, Draco, how do you like the sound of this? I take you to see Ginny if you win."  
  
"Win what?" Draco certainly did not like the sound of this.  
  
"Oh, just a duel. Nothing new. I merely want to see if I have taught you anything in your time of living here."  
  
Draco remembered Lucius' methods of teaching with a shudder, but nevertheless he nodded hesitantly and allowed himself to be led to the duelling hall.  
  
Ginny's face felt as if it were on fire. She was trying hard not to cry, she had always hated crying in public, it's so embarrassing. She had found out one thing though, these two oafs were the two and only Crabbe and Goyle. She had figured as much from their simple conversations that seemed to go along the lines of, 'hey, Crabbe, punch her again!' Or "Goyle. . .that was fun." Wincing through her pain she looked up at Goyle, only to see him approaching her with a glint in his eye that she most certainly did not like the look of. Not one little bit. Not at all. She attempted to break free from her chair, only succeeding in falling - chair and all - to the floor. She heard them chuckling, and she closed her eyes in frustration. When she opened them again, a large, ugly face was grinning back at her with yellowing teeth.  
  
"Now, girl, you ain' screamin' 'nough fr'us. We don' wan' Lucius angry. . .so we're gonna untie you from the chair and chuck you 'round a bit, k?"  
  
She spat in his face in reply. Ginny knew it wasn't smart, but who cared? She was going to die anyway. . .might as well have some fun. He slowly wiped the spit from his face, before shrugging and proceeding to tear the chair from her.  
  
He picked her up by her waist and threw her up against the wall with a large SMACK. Ginny's back felt like it had been shattered. Ouch. The other one then kicked her till she couldn't bear it much longer. Then, when she thought she'd died, she was beaten with a chair leg. That was the last straw and Ginny let out a huge scream. She could hear, someone saying,  
  
"Dat's more like it."  
  
Draco was tired, very tired. He had battled with Lucius to the point of exhaustion and neither of them seemed to win. He had had an amazing amount of dark curses flung at him, most of which he'd managed to block, but this recent one was a jet of poison that was slowly seeping into his blood. Draco could feel his head grow light and his stomach churning. Definitely not good. But he could hear crashing noises floating up from beneath his feet and knew he had to get to Ginny fast. He closed his eyes, cleared his head and fought back against this monster who he had once called Father.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry about the HUGE wait from this chapter to the next. If I don't already have your email, please leave it in the review bit (along with a review! () so I can email you when I update next. You may have to wait a while till the next update, seeing as I haven't even start the next chapter! So. . .any suggestions????  
  
Love you all to pieces Hells xXx 


	13. the power of hate

If one word could describe Ginny's current situation it would be this: Pain. Sheer, mind splitting pain. The sort of pain that makes you wish it would just kill you already. The kind of pain that makes you think - whatever I must have done to deserve this must have been bloody awful. You get the picture? We're talking Pure Pain.  
  
She would have liked to have been unconscious at this point, but she was, instead, sitting hunched against the far corner of the wall, the cold stone pressed against her back through her torn robe. She squinted through a swollen eye at a shadowy figure lumbering towards her. Thankfully, she couldn't see any sharp or heavy objects in his fat, clumsy hands - which, it so happened, were capable of punching through a chair with ease. The other one - Crabbe or Goyle she didn't know - was busying himself cleaning Ginny's blood off the floor for the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. Ginny wanted to move her legs, but couldn't even feel them anymore, so she settled with glaring at her attacker. Pitiful, she knew but there wasn't much else she could do.  
  
"Now, girl, this is where the real fun comes in! See, I bin admirin' that pretty li'l face o' your all night.so I was finking now there's a revelation, Ginny thought, bitterly dat.dat.you know.an' don' worry - Goyle won't bovver us!" He grinned nastily, and stroked her sweat-drenched hair in what Ginny could only presume the ugly monster in front of her thought was a sexy gesture. What? Ginny thought, like a Goyle interruption was at the top of my List of Worries, which, by the way, was growing increasingly large. Wincing for what must have been the 1000th time that day, Ginny closed her eyes and hoped beyond all hope that she would open her eyes and be looking into Draco's amazingly pale and sculpted face, instead of the pig-faced Crabbe. Ginny was so busy hoping that she didn't realise what she had finally admitted to herself.  
  
********************** "Oh father, is that the best you can do? You're not even trying!" Draco called to his father as he dodged yet another Cruciatus Curse. Lucius Malfoy glared darkly and leapt out of the line of fire, before his legs were turned to jelly. He managed to hit Draco in the leg with a slashing spell, slicing deep into his ex-son's calf; however, due to his son's experience and resistance to the acceptance of pain, all he got out of it was a stumble and a wince before ten poisoned knives flew at him at once. He skilfully dodged 9 of them, still surprised that Draco was still standing, but the final knife struck his shoulder. Lucius fell to the floor, his energy spent.  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse as he watched his once- upon-a-time father collapse onto the cold stone floor, his shoulder bleeding. His "father" knew as well as he that the poison was already working its way into his blood stream, and sure enough, Lucius' face began to turn a horrible shade of grey, his hand twitching and his expression set into one of.disappointment? "Ah well, Lord Voldemort will be so frustrated with me. Now I'm screwed." Lucius frowned, struggling to lift a hand to his ear, "Hark! Is that an angel I doth hear? Oh, no it's that pretty little red-head, isn't it?" He smirked, before closing his eyes. They never re-opened.  
  
Draco Malfoy swore over and over again as he ran as fast as he could when his leg was slashed, down to the basement he knew only too well. The screams suddenly stopped. Which meant she could be one of four things: Dead (this option is unfavourable) Unconscious (better than dead.but not much) So tired of screaming her voice has gone (very favourable) Miraculously gaining the strength of an elephant and simultaneously pummelling Crabbe and Goyle's heads into the heavy stone wall (definitely favourable, but highly unlikely)  
  
He reached the doorway and felt sick as his tired eyes surveyed the scene in front of him. Ginny lay, her eyes squeezed shut, bruises and cuts covered her body and her robe was torn in many places - and her leg seemed to jut out at an odd (not to mention gross) angle. This, however was only a brief evaluation as Crabbe was leaning over her trying to tear her robe open whilst attempting (in vain, thank Merlin) to grope Ginny - he managed to get the odd slobbery kiss in occasionally, as well. Goyle was hard at work scrubbing what Draco could only guess was Ginny's blood off the floor and walls. Shit, crap, bugger!!!!  
  
Draco didn't hesitate; he knew it would only be so long before the two oafs with heads thicker than tree-trunks and brains smaller than peas would notice his presence. And then things would not be pretty, namely his face. He silently crept up behind Goyle, delivering a good old Muggle punch to the head and elbow in the side. Some incredibly satisfying cracks and crunches were heard as Goyle doubled over in pain, also attempting to see his attacker. Draco then kicked him - hard - where it really hurts, and smirked at the visually pleasing site of the gorilla-man in a crumpled heap (or as crumpled as a human-hammer can manage). Now for Crabbe - the bastard.  
  
He picked up a piece of splintered chair-leg, moving swiftly across the damp cell. He punched Crabbe in the head, waiting for him to turn. Slowly the oaf's brain registered that someone had hit him and he turned, annoyed, to see who it was. He glimpsed pale blonde before he felt a massive smack in the face - this one definitely hurt. Before he had time to react a piece of something sharp and painful shot through his back. In other words: Bye- Bye Crabbe!  
  
*******************  
  
Now, this wouldn't have shocked Draco if he had done the deed himself, but the piece of broken chair he had picked up still lay in the palm of his hand. He looked in amazement at the redheaded girl sitting on the floor, a shocked and horrified expression on her face. She tilted her head slightly, before smiling slightly in relief, "Oops. Guess he got what was coming to him." It was spoken in barely more than a whisper, but Draco heard it, and it was then that he noticed the piece of blood stained wood roll out of her hand. "Bloody Hell," he murmured, before sliding down the wall to sit next to the now unconscious Ginny. I suppose, Draco thought wearily as his mind flicked over the day's events, if you've got the hate, you've got the strength. He gazed down reflectively at his bleeding leg before he slipped down into the comfortable depths of Nog.  
  
A/N: I love you all my absolutely wonderfully amazing reviewers! I love love love you!! sorry about the wait.I meant for it to be a quick update but as you can see.no such luck! I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and don't forget to TELL ME! In other words REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Ok? Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	14. Realization

Draco Malfoy blinked once. Twice. Three times, before the unimaginable, mind splitting pain shot through his body once more, returning along with his consciousness. He had enjoyed that sleep so very much. There had been nothing - just the way he liked it. No ouch, no dead dad and most definitely no cold cellar covered in blood. He could hear the faint pitter-patter sound of water hitting stone somewhere, but his eyes failed him, still not quite adjusted after sleep. Flexing his aching shoulders he tried to move his injured leg. Looking down he saw that there was a piece of black material tied above the wound, preventing the blood circulation from reaching the cut. Must be Ginny's handiwork, he thought absently, glancing round the dank dungeon before spotting a blob of familiar red fuzz through his blurry vision. He went to call her but his jaw hurt too much, not to mention his bleeding and swollen lips. Damn. So Draco had to settle with lying like a sausage and waiting for her to notice him. My life story, he thought bitterly, just sit and wait for her to notice you.  
  
Ginny Weasley meanwhile was sitting in the far corner of the room rinsing her hands under a small and rusty tap sticking out the wall. The water didn't look what you might call clean but it still beat the sight of your own (and possibly somebody else's) blood. Drying her hands on her extremely tattered robes, Ginny pushed herself backwards, sliding along the floor to rejoin Draco. Her leg killed but she just couldn't have sat there looking at her hands with all those stains. But now they were clean.  
  
When Draco's eyes finally focused Ginny was sitting next to him again with a look of sheer terror and pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, leaning her head back against the stonewall, "I'm sorry for being so stupid, I'm sorry I got myself kidnapped, I'm sorry you had to come and get me, I'm sorry I almost got you killed, I'm sorry I -"  
  
Draco reached an arm up and signalled for her to stop. Ginny obliged and they sat in silence for a while, allowing all that had happened to sink in. They both blinked back the tears as they recalled what had to have been the worst day of their lives:  
  
Ginny - almost killed and tortured, had killed a person. Draco - stabbed by his own father, whom he had now murdered.  
  
They shuddered in unison, suddenly feeling just how cold it was in the room - if you could call it that.  
  
What felt like an hour passed without Ginny or Draco uttering a single word. It probably wasn't, but time only flies when you're having fun - and they most certainly weren't. Eventually, Draco decided it was time they got out of there, and told Ginny so before taking her hand and together they apparated back to the apartment. Standing (or at least, trying to) in the warm and welcoming flat made the whole thing seem so surreal. The god-awful skin-cat could be heard mewing on the stairs outside, the tap dripped in the kitchen and the argument of the not-so-happy couple above them came through the ceiling in muffled yells. They were home.  
  
Ginny was bruised, cut and in no way comfortable but, realising that her state was practically luxuriously pleasant compared to Draco and his leg, she placed his arm on her shoulder and helped him hobble to her bedroom. They were halfway down the hall when Draco opened his mouth and spoke in a hoarse voice, "No," Ginny looked at him in surprise, staring into those all-too familiar grey eyes and seeing defiance shining in them. "Draco, you can't walk. I did do a summer school of Medical training, you know. And you don't have to be an expert to see that you need help."  
  
Draco glared, removing his arm from where she had rested it on her shoulder, "I can walk just fine. Malfoys don't feel pain. That's not the way we're brought up. In fact, come to think of it, Malfoys don't feel much at all. Now, would you be so kind as to let me use your room to tend to my leg?" Ginny frowned, wondering what the hell was wrong, but nodded never the less, watching him hobble down the hall, her brow knitted in thought.  
  
Draco Malfoy pushed himself forward onto the soft, springy bed, sighing in ecstasy. He glanced at his leg before muttering "Accio wand," His slender wand flew gracefully into his hand and he lay back for a few moments, thinking about the best healing charm to use. After a while of consideration he decided to do a quick Tempy Pix charm, leaving the skin of his leg intact once more. It wasn't the best of spells - merely healing the wound; the pain would be there for a while longer, but less than before. He could have asked Ginny for help, he thought, but for some reason he wasn't too happy with her right now. He couldn't quite recognise why, but he was in no mood to think about it, so he moved his train of thought onto a new track. Bunnies, he pondered, absently, desperate to distract himself from that damn redhead, what curious creatures, with those odd little snowball tails and twitchy noses. Silent, too.always just nibbling away at a carrot or something. Actually, he'd heard that they really preferred apples and the whole carrot thing was just a myth. Hmm.wonder where that came from then. Yes, he could easily avoid tricky thoughts, nothing to it, really.  
  
The tricky thought sat in the living room, wand in hand, healing all her cuts and bruises until all that was left was an thick layer of grime and a troubled mind. Ginny had been sure that if she'd gotten out of the whole thing alive there'd be some sort of romantic ceremony between her and Draco involving butterfly kisses and tender healing sessions. Obviously, she had read one too many Trills & Swoon trashy Romance novels - they always got the difficult, brooding man and turned him into a sweet and kind father with little cute kiddies running at their feet. Yes, she had definitely been reading too many. But she could see it now.  
  
"Drakey, hon! Timothy's just knocked the Christmas tree over!" Exclaimed a tired, but warm looking woman with untamed fiery hair. A tall, handsome blonde swooped the small child into his muscular arms, and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Now, little tyke, what do you say?" His tone was mocking and his eyes sparkled. "Sowwy," mumbled Timothy, his face buried guiltily in his father's jumper. Draco Malfoy lightly placed the little boy back onto the carpet, and sat down with his wife by the crackling fire "Oh, Gin.you truly are the most beautiful woman ever to walk this earth. How did I ever manage to be this lucky, eh?"  
  
Ginny giggled, as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.  
  
Ginny shook her head, pulling herself from the fluffy daydream. Was that what she wanted? A sweet, gentleman? If so, then what the hell was she doing chasing after Draco? Surely her school sweetheart, Harry, would be far better suited to the job. But, she admitted resignedly, she didn't want Harry anymore...an odd feeling jolted her very core. I want Draco.  
  
"Yes.yes! No, no, no. Draco Malfoy. yes. Listen, Molly, I swear it's true. No, honestly! Look, I swear to Merlin.mmm - yep. No, I'll be right over to tell you. Mmhmm. Bye, then!"  
  
It's easy to sit back and wonder at the ability for gossip to travel. Hermione had bottled this amazing piece of information up for a week, but she had finally burst - as everyone does - and she happened to burst by owl to Anna. And she kept it secret for a while, but then she burst to her long-term boyfriend George one night in a restaurant. And he didn't even bother to keep it a secret, but instead told Harry, who then rushed of and told his friend, Ben (who also happens to work with Arthur at the Ministry) who then told his wife, Elaine, who is a close friend of Molly's (due to the fact that when he and Arthur met for work meetings, Molly and her bonded over Cauldron cakes). And Elaine wasted absolutely no time in sending Molly a Chatterbox (Like a howler, only when it arrives the sender and recipient are able to talk to one another immediately. Think Wizard phones), and telling her all about Ginny's new flatmate.  
  
So, Molly Weasley sat at the old, over-used wooden table in the kitchen of The Burrow, chewing her fingernails and waiting for Elaine to arrive with all the details. There was a loud banging on the door, and she excitedly flicked her wand at the door with a quick Alohamora spell, unlocking it for her guest. As expected, Elaine bustled in, her face flushed with excitement, "Oh, Molly! I'm sorry, but I just had to come and speak to you.can you believe it!? Ginny and Malfoy! I just cannot be - "  
  
"Yes Elaine, dear, I'm finding it hard to believe, too. Her own mother and she didn't tell me! It seems that everyone else knows; I owled the kids and Harry today, but they didn't seem shocked at all! Come in, anyway and let's get you some nice hot tea - sugar, dear?" Molly rushed off to set the kettle off to make tea. Elaine nodded and sat down at a rickety chair.  
  
They babbled for a while, talking about how 'shocking', 'terrible' and 'truly disturbing' it was that a Malfoy - of any generation - should be living with the youngest of Molly's children. After much thought they decided it would be best (best, that is, in the eyes of a mother on a mission to embarrass, and a nosy friend) if they went round there for a face-to-face confrontation. Molly needed to get a few things straight with this Draco boy.  
  
Draco Malfoy heard a loud and rather urgent sounding knocking on the door - why these people had to be so dramatic and couldn't settle for the doorbell was beyond him - but since Ginny was making no effort to get off her arse and answer it, he thought that he might as well get it himself. Big mistake. No sooner had he slid the lock back, a rather plump and ageing redhead came bustling in, wearing a glare that reminded Draco faintly of Ginny; a tall dark-haired lady with the odd grey/silver streak and a pointed turn-up nose trailing behind - the sort of mischievous look on her face of someone who knows that they're interfering but doesn't care.  
  
Before he could ask why Ginny's mother plus Little-Miss-Nosy over there were visiting, Molly Weasley forced him down into a chair, so that she could loom over him threateningly.  
  
"Now you listen to me, young man. My Ginny is not one to be messed around, understand? I don't know what you're doing here, but I most certainly do NOT approve! A Malfoy! You are Lucius Malfoy's son, are you not?"  
  
Draco thought it necessary to answer, so opened his mouth to explain about the whole 'disowning' incident. Unfortunately, Molly Weasley was in no mood for listening. She wanted to talk.  
  
"Don't even think about opening that smug mouth of yours, young man! I know what you Malfoys are about - that Lucius tried it on my friend Jude when we were at Hogwarts; slimy man, if ever I saw one!" By this point her face was beyond flushed, and red hair was falling into her face as Molly took on her role as 'scolding mother'. She was very good at this after all these years of practise. "And, if you think you can march in here with your expensive clothes and your 'pureblood' talk, take my baby and use her like you do everyone else, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
At this point Elaine decided to insert a gossipy "So you better watch it!" Molly smiled at her in appreciation, as a slightly dizzy looking Draco turned in his seat and looked at her in confusion, went to speak, but thought better of it. There was a brief and painfully tense silence, when all that could be heard was the faint pitter-patter of running water coming from the bathroom, and Ginny's off-key singing. Without warning, Molly pounced, pushing Draco off his chair and onto the hard, cold floor of the kitchen. She began throttling him as Elaine 'whooped' from the safety of the other side of the table. It was at this point that Ginny emerged from the bathroom, wrapped securely in a towel.  
  
"What the - Mum!? What are you." Ginny's eyes shot down to the beautiful blonde specimen looking very dazed on the floor. He looked vaguely pained and very embarrassed. Then she looked back up at Molly who had a furious look on her face, and a woman who she recognised as Elaine, her mum's friend - who, to her annoyance, was looking very pleased with this situation. Probably thinking up how to tell it to her friends at the Coffee Group right now, Ginny thought vaguely.  
  
"Dear, we're saving you! We've only just found out about this monster living in your home! A Malfoy! Who'd have -"  
  
"Mum! Draco was disowned by his family! His dad's dead! And, need I remind you, I am 22 you don't have to baby me - I can handle myself!" Her eyes were bright with fury.  
  
It was Molly's turn to look embarrassed. She quickly offered a hand to Draco, smiling apologetically as he scrambled to his feet, smoothing the rumples in his shirt. "I'm terribly sorry Draco, dear," she pulled him into a motherly hug, her eyes shining with tears. "You poor dear - disowned! What is the world coming to, hmm?"  
  
After practically dragging Molly off of Draco, they all sat and had biscuits and tea (or black coffee in Draco's case), talking about family gossip and other useless yet entertaining things. Ginny found out that Hermione was planning on going back to her job as an Aura as soon as possible after the birth, Harry had recently got a promotion and Arthur was considering retirement. Draco yawned a lot.  
  
Eventually they managed to gently urge a beaming Molly and a slightly disappointed looking Elaine out of the door, waving them off with bright smiles. Once they turned down the stairs, Draco shut the door and both he and Ginny collapsed against the door. They slid down to the floor together, and sat in silence.  
  
"Ginny,"  
  
She turned to look at Draco - his eyes were closed. "Mmm?" She breathed it more than spoke it.  
  
"Look at me a minute,"  
  
Obeying, she turned fully, wondering what he was on about. "Like this?"  
  
"Yes. Like that,"  
  
He studied her face carefully a moment, deep in thought. He finally shrugged his shoulders, and leant in. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she began choking, violently.  
  
"Ginny! Are you ok?" Relief and disappointment was evident in his voice. He began slapping her on the back, and, eventually the choking ceased. Ginny Weasley looked up at him, tears still streaming down her pink tinted cheeks, and smiled.  
  
"Ruined it, didn't I?"  
  
"No, it's not quite so romantic, but how's this?"  
  
Draco smirked, cupped her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes widened, but Ginny didn't hesitate in returning the favour, their two bodies locked together on the kitchen floor. There was no doubt about it - this was love.  
  
  
  
A/N: So sorry about the humongous wait! I really am - I'm sure you don't want to hear my lame excuses. I'll tell you anyway: I got my fic set up at FictionAlley.org and I've basically been getting it off the ground over there. It's incredibly different, really. all the chapters are around 7 pages; so if you want to read that one to compare, feel free! Here's the link: http://www.astronomytower.org/authorLinks/Hells/ Hope this is good enough for you wonderful and amazing reviewers - it's slightly longer and, at long last. they kiss!!!! Please review and I'll love you forever! I have no idea what's happened to my beta Melissa, but if you want to be my beta from now on, just email me: hellsgate55@btopenworld.com - so I'm sorry about any mistakes here, it's completely unbeta-ed. 


End file.
